onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy, Bentham, Buggy und Gal Dino gegen Minotauros
| Anime = }} Der Kampf Monkey D. Luffy, Bentham, Buggy und Gal Dino gegen Minotauros findet in der dritten Ebene des Impel Down statt. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Nachdem Luffy ins Impel Down eingebrochen ist, trifft er auf Buggy und kämpft sich mit ihm durch Level 1. Er nimmt ihn als widerwilligen Verbündeten mit, um seinen Bruder Ace zu befreien. Dabei stoßen sie immer tiefer vor und werden im nächsten Level noch durch Gal Dino verstärkt. Zu dritt kämpfen sie gegen die Sphinx, wobei der Boden des zweiten Levels nachgibt und alle im dritten Level landen. Buggy und Gal Dino können sich in der Ablenkung aus dem Staub machen, da sie ausbrechen wollen. Dafür trifft Luffy in Level 3 auf Bentham, mit dem er sich gemeinsam eine gewisse Zeit reibungslos durchkämpfen kann, bis schließlich der Minotauros erscheint. Kampf gegen die Bestie Die Bestie steht plötzlich direkt vor Bentham und schlägt ihm mit seiner Stachelkeule gegen den Kopf. Dabei wird Bentham gegen eine Wand geschleudert und bleibt erst mal sich vor Schmerzen windend liegen. Luffy wundert sich, dass der Gegner Bonchan so einfach weggefegt hat, als dieser auch schon nach ihm schlägt. Der Strohhut kann zwar noch ausweichen, wird aber kurz darauf von seinem Gegner erwischt und erleidet dasselbe Schicksal wie Bonchan. Die Bestie will bei ihm jedoch sofort nachsetzen, was aber durch die Intervention von Bentham mit Ohikae na Fouetté verhindert wird. Luffy nimmt nun etwas Abstand ein, während der Retter selbst in Bedrängnis kommt: Minotauros packt ihm am Hals, drückt ihn so zu Boden, dass er keine Luft mehr bekommt und holt mit der Keule aus. Strohhut bemerkt, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, aktiviert Gear 2 und rammt Minotauros in letzter Sekunde mit einer Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka, so dass dieser davonfliegt und bei Buggy und Gal Dino landet, die dann panisch wegrennen. So treffen sich die beiden Gruppen kurz vor dem Kessel am Rand von Level 3 wieder, um dann gemeinsam wegzurennen. Buggy merkt, dass es hier um Leben und Tod geht, doch er greift nicht an, ohne vorher nochmals bei Luffy mit seiner Waffe anzugeben. Er fragt ihn, ob er sich an die Buggy Dama erinnert, womit er einst fast eine ganze Stadt wegpustete. Luffy verneint, weswegen Buggy beleidigt den Namen ändert und dem Minotauros die wirkungsvollere Tokusei Magie Dama entgegentritt. Dieser wird von der gigantischen Explosion zu Boden geworfen, richtet sich aber wieder auf. Bentham erkennt seine Chance und setzt mit Ano Fuyu no Sora no Mémoire nach, wobei der Kick so stark ist, dass selbst der Steinboden unter der Wächterbestie zusammenbricht. Trotzdem reicht es noch nicht, weswegen Luffy mit einem starken Angriff Schluss machen will. Er fragt Gal Dino, ob er sein Wachs nutzen könnte, was dieser bejaht, wenn auch nur für drei Sekunden. Der Strohhut nimmt es optimistisch und sagt, dass er nur diese brauchen wird. Er verdreht seinen Arm bis hinter zu dem Wachsmann und lässt ihn mit dem Candle Lock einschließend. Anschließend führt er die starke Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle aus, die den Minotauros entgültig bezwingen kann. Ohikae na Fouetté.jpg|Bentham rettet Luffy vor einem sicheren Treffer. Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka.jpg|Strohhut beendet den Kampf fürs Erste. Candle Lock Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle.jpg|Mit einer Kombo erringen Luffy und Gal Dino den Sieg. Nachwirkungen Der Boden wurde durch den Kampf so stark beschädigt, dass er nachgibt und das Quartett so im vierten Level landet. Hier treffen Bentham und Luffy auf den Gefängnisleiter, Magellan, dem sich Luffy schließlich allein stellt. Minotauros selbst stellt sich als Anwender einer Zoan-Teufelsfrucht heraus, erholt sich aufgrund dessen, dass seine Kraft als erweckt gilt, schnell wieder und ist schon einige Stunden nach dem Kampf wieder einsatzbereit. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure ;Piraten :Monkey D. Luffy, Bentham, Buggy, Gal Dino ;Impel Down :Minotauros Attacken und Fähigkeiten ;Monkey D. Luffy :Gear 2 (Kampfmodus), Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka ;Bentham :Ohikae na FouettéErsteinatz , Ano Fuyu no Sora no Mémoire ;Buggy :Tokusei Magie Dama ;Gal Dino :Candle Lock ;Monkey D. Luffy und Gal Dino :Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi Rifle Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Bentham Kategorie:Buggy Kategorie:Gal Dino Kategorie:Minotauros